English Homework
by Karma Kat 281
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have to watch "Romeo and Juliet" for English. Let's just say that it doesn't go as planned. SasuxNaru. Oneshot.


**Umm, yeah. Sometimes I wonder what dies in my brain and crawls out as stories. Sometimes I don't want to know…**

**I don't own Naruto or ****Romeo and Juliet****.**

**Enjoy!**

English Homework

"This is so stupid!" Naruto exclaimed as he flopped down on a certain raven haired boy's couch.

"Why do we have to watch some stupid Charles Dickens movie? And a love story? Gross!"

"It's Shakespeare, moron," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" the blonde pouted and crossed his arms. "Just play the damn movie!"

Grumbling, the taller boy walked over to his DVD player and popped in the video. "Why did you have to come to my house anyway? Don't you have your own TV?"

"Yeah I do," Naruto replied, "But I would fall asleep if I watched it by myself.

_True, _Sasuke admitted and sat down on the couch next to Naruto. He pressed play and the movie began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:"

Sasuke glanced over to the blonde next to him and noticed the glazed look on the beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't understand anything they're saying, do you?" he asked resignedly.

Naruto turned in indignation to protest, but then gave up. "Nope. No idea," he admitted.

"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night."

The dark haired boy whispered in the blonde's ear, "You are so beautiful you put the stars to shame. Your eyes are brighter than the sun."

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened and a light blush tinged his tan cheeks as he looked back at Sasuke.

"What?" the raven haired teen smirked. "I'm just telling you what it means."

"R-right," the blonde turned back to the screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, it came to the end of the play, and the end of the star crossed lovers.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The prince finished the final lines, with Sasuke saying them along in a hushed voice. The movie ended and cut to the credits as the dark haired boy sat back in his seat with a sigh.

A choking noise came from the right and, quizzically, the Uchiha turned to his friend.

Naruto was holding both hands over his mouth and tears were running down his whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto? Are you crying?"

"N-no! I'm-" The blonde desperately tried to wipe his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Sasuke sighed and knelt astride the sitting boy, leaning towards him and wiping the tears off with his thumb.

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes widened just as the raven haired teen's lips crashed into the blue eyed boy's own.

After a short but fiery kiss Sasuke pulled back and smirked again.

"It was just a movie. Dobe."

"Shut up!" the tan boy blushed fiercely and pushed Sasuke off. Standing up, he stalked off saying,

"It was a good story! Even if it was hard to pay attention with you whispering in my ear!"

"What, you didn't like it?" Sasuke confidently asked.

"If you said it when nothing else was going on, then maybe.'

"Like this?"

The onyx eyed teen quickly approached Naruto and grabbed him close, whispering in his ear:

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Pulling away, the blonde walked away saying fake-annoyedly, "What, you're trying to be Romeo?"

"Only if you be my Juliet."

"Would you say that stuff if I was?"

"What would you say back?"

Naruto turned around and, now wearing Sasuke's smirk, got right in the Uchiha's face.

"I'd say:

By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes-

Aw, screw this!"

The blue eyed blonde grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck, forced his head down, and gave him a fierce kiss.

Sasuke rocked back, surprised, but brought his arms around Naruto and kissed him back.

Finally they broke for air, panting, blushing, and disoriented.

Naruto grinned and asked, "Who'd have thought English homework was actually good for something?"

Sasuke actually smiled back and returned, "Or so enjoyable?"

The two boys got back to business starting their own love story as the credits of a great tragedy rolled across the scene.

Hopefully, theirs would have a very different ending.

Happily ever after.

**I don't know why I thought of this except that I'm reading Romeo and Juliet in English. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This was my first attempt at boyxboy so if you could review and help me improve that would be great!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
